


怦然心动

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [14]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 如题，怦然心动梗。今天网易云给我推了KKA的《whenever》，情不自禁地在电脑前扭出了这一篇。Whenever whereverWe're meant to be togetherI'll be there and you'll be nearAnd that's the deal my dear





	1. Chapter 1

如果你问Brax，他会非常肯定地指出那个日子，暑假里的第一天，天气晴朗，就是那天，Solo家的卡车搬到他家对面。

两个男人在卖力地把一样样家具搬下卡车，运进房子里去。Brax站在路边看热闹，Chris则在门廊上一个人盲拼他的阿里拼图。

然后一个跟Brax差不多高的男孩不知从哪里钻了出来，好奇地看着他们家的院子。

“你们家院子都是杂草。”他这么说，声音有点尖，“为什么你们不找个人把它们整理一下？”

Brax一下子扬起了头，还没等他反击，一个女人也走了过来，她也听见了那男孩的话，就说：“亲爱的，不许这么没礼貌。”

男孩无所谓地耸耸肩，他朝Brax咕哝了一句对不起，又看向他身后，不知什么时候，Chris也抬起头看了过来。男孩就也冲着他灿烂地笑着挥了一下手，没等Chris反应，就跑回自己家去了。

Brax踢踢踏踏地走回门廊，经过他哥哥时，发现他哥哥还保持着原来的姿势，楞楞地看向对门邻居的门。

“真是个讨厌鬼，”Brax对他说，“居然还对我们的院子指手画脚的。”

他哥没回答，只是低头又拿起了一块拼图。

那天晚上，Brax走进他和他哥的房间，惊讶地发现窗户打开了，Chris也没有埋头在他那些奇奇怪怪的满是数字的大书里，而是看着窗外。他也好奇地瞅了一眼，啥也没看见。

“我能关窗吗？有点凉。”他说，他已经学会了在动他哥任何东西前问一声，他可不想再激起Chris的激烈反应。

他哥瞄了他一眼，不答，也就是说没戏。Brax只好悻悻然地爬上床。

一直到一个星期后他才发现了Chris的小秘密。Brax那天满屋子翻找一只能和他脚上那只配套的袜子，把所有的抽屉都拉开又关上，就看见了书桌抽屉里多出的那一只他爸的旧望远镜。

Brax一下子忘了他的袜子，他拿起望远镜好奇地看了看，又对着窗外扫了扫，望远镜里忽然跳出一个后脑勺，Brax吓了一跳，拿下来揉了揉眼再看了看，他们的房间正对着对面新搬来那家人的二楼，他看见的就是那个邻居男孩的后脑勺。

门外Chris的脚步走近了，Brax飞快地把望远镜塞回了抽屉里。他在Chris回到房间前就逃了出去。

那天他在朋友家因为那双不配对的袜子被大肆嘲笑了很久，但Brax并不在意。

比起他心灵正在承受的残酷磨炼，朋友小小的嘲笑算得了什么呀，Brax如此悲催地想，虽然他哥之前就一直表现得有点古怪，但至少是人畜无害那种怪，可现在他就要变成希区柯克电影里那种偷窥狂怪人了。

接下来，Brax就眼睁睁地看着他哥偷窥了对面那个男孩整整一个暑假。

然后是接下来的整个学年。

Brax花了好一阵子才搞清楚了他哥的行为到底是算什么。显然，Chris也迟来地春心萌动了。但和一般人喜欢上学校里的某个男孩女孩就喜欢闲着没事跟人家嘴贱，或抓住一切机会在人家跟前晃来晃去不一样，他哥不喜欢接触人（或用那个他爸妈带他去看的医生的说法，他哥对任何性质的社交行为都存在障碍），作为一个社交障碍的青少年，他哥唯一能表达喜欢的方式是就是偷偷地看人家。

搞清楚这一点，Brax就放心了。他自己也有心动的女孩要去撩，有学校里功课要头大，他才没空去管他哥的闲事呢。

他就放任他哥那于人于己都非常无害的暗恋行为持续下去，一放任就是三年。

他自己则不可避免地和那个男孩，Solo，熟悉了起来，毕竟是低头不见抬头见的邻居，虽然没有熟到可以掏心掏肺地说出“嘿哥们你知道吗我哥喜欢你但不是恶心诡异那种好吧也有点点诡异但我保证他不会干出什么坏事的”这种程度，但也一点点稳定抵达了那种在校车上打打闹闹，也可以互相抄作业的关系了。

根据Brax的观察，Solo无论从哪个角度来看都是直的，这对他哥来说是一个很不好的消息。他总是提起那些漂亮女孩的名字，被女生撩时总是大大方方地撩回去。上了高中Solo飞快就交到了他第一个女朋友。之所以说第一个，是因为还不到一个月，他就换了第二个，速度快得Brax都没来得及记住她们的名字。

“我实在没办法和一个问我梵高是什么衣服牌子的人约会，真的，”Solo心平气和地解释他的见异思迁，他们在Brax家的客厅里讨论科学课的东西。每次Solo来他哥都会一个人闷在楼上，当然从没人觉得有什么异常，任何时候Chris都更喜欢待在自己的小世界里。“我至少得找个能和我聊上三分钟正经话题的人吧。”

“Chris十岁就能盲拼出一千块梵高向日葵拼图。”Brax说，他都不知道自己干嘛要说这个。

Solo对他眨眼，“哇，真的，你哥是什么怪胎天才吗？说到这个，我听说他被准许在家自学，因为别人碰他一下他就会忽然在课堂上发狂。”

Brax皱了皱眉，他当然知道Chris和别人不一样，他自己被Chris惹毛时也会喊对方怪胎，但他可以这么说，听别人说就有点不高兴了，特别这个人还是Solo。

他正想说点什么，忽然听见身后一点动静，他们一起回头，Chris正站在厨房门口，Solo倒抽了口气，Chris一脸木然地走回了楼上。

“我，呃，我是不是该去和他道歉？”Solo小心翼翼地说。Brax收回了视线，瞥了他一眼。

“算了吧，Chris反正也不在乎别人怎么说他。”

但他错了，Chris显然很在乎Solo是怎么说他的。那个晚上Brax回房间时发现窗户严严实实地拉上了，他看了一下，抽屉里的望远镜没了。

虽然这么想不太好，但Brax还是忍不住松了口气。

他和Solo的友情也并没有因此冷淡下来，Solo是那种你没办法讨厌他太久的人，他就是有办法让所有人喜欢他，他自己也非常乐于推进这一点。

Solo再一次过来敲他们家门时，Brax以为他又是来找他去鬼混的，但不是，他这次是为了更正经的事。和Chris有关的事。显然，总是想要让所有人喜欢他的Solo也想出了一个能在非常委婉地表达歉意的同时又有利于自己的办法来补救他的一时失言：他想请Chris帮他补习数学。

“我父母警告说如果我拿不到奖学金就得自己付大学的学费，我得加把劲了，我听说你哥数学很厉害，甚至都自修大学数学了，你觉得他愿意辅导我功课吗？我父母同意可以付他家教费。”

Brax被他这个脑回路弄得有点晕，还没回答，就听见楼上一声巨响，他们抬头，Chris正木楞楞地站在楼梯最顶上，拼图盒子咕噜噜从楼梯上滚下来。Solo低头把它捡了起来。

“哇，六千块，你真的能把这个拼图拼出来吗？”他说，脸上挂出了他最讨人喜欢的笑容。Chris又瞪了他一会，然后突兀地转身走了回去。

Brax对Solo耸耸肩：“我猜他的意思就是拒绝了——”

又一串脚步声传来，他哥去而复返，蹬蹬蹬地走下楼来，胳膊里还夹着几本书。他站在Solo面前，面对后者惊喜的笑容，动作和表情都一样僵硬。

“你家。”他说，然后就先走了出去。Solo一愣，也赶紧跟了上去。

留下Brax在后面困惑地眨眼。

现在又是什么情况？

 

两小时后，Brax拿着望远镜，看着他哥从对面的门里走出来，动作僵硬快速地穿过马路，他甚至还看见Solo追出门来在后面大声喊着明天见。

“你从没辅导过我功课。”Brax抱怨道，并不是很认真。房间里一片漆黑，但他知道他哥还醒着，“你没有辅导过任何人功课，你甚至都不和你同班同学说话。你昨天只跟我说了一个字。”

他哥一声不吭，Brax冒险看了他一眼，借着外面的微光能看见他哥正面朝窗户，而窗户，再次大开着，正对着对面的房子，其中一个窗户里Solo裸着上身正来回走着。Brax心情很复杂。

“你知道，我其实不介意你是弯的，对吧，虽然偷窥是有点不那么常规。”他说，“老爸大概也不介意，你能喜欢什么人对他来说都算是奇迹了。只是Solo不是弯的，呃，反正就我了解的部分他不是。他前前后后都约过大概十好几个女孩了吧。”

“7个。”他哥说。Brax就闭上了嘴。

 

他哥还是每一天都到对面去，每一天Solo也高高兴兴把他送出来并高高兴兴说一句明天见，在Brax看来，这个世界上居然有人会和他哥相处上这么久还很高兴，基本上也算是某种奇迹了。他差一点，差一点就要觉得，这么多的奇迹凑在一起，也许事情终于是会不同的。

并没有，他还是每天都能看见Solo在学校里和最新的约会对象卿卿我我，你侬我侬，就算Brax早就知道了，但他还是在心里默默地为Chris叹了口气。

等Chris和Solo的补习告一段落之后，事情也并没有回到他们原来井水不犯河水的老样子，现在轮到Solo经常过来了。因为Chris不肯收Solo的父母付给他的家教费，Solo于是天才地提出了一个代替方案，他替Wolff家把他们的院子整理出来作为酬谢，然后那笔家教费就转手归入他今年的暑假旅行基金。

“结果让你干比雇一个专业工人还贵。”Brax吐槽，他站在门廊里看着Solo挥汗如雨地敲着栅栏，他哥没露面，但Brax非常肯定他也在楼上看着。

“我一直就看你们家的草坪不顺眼，”Solo说，他站直了擦汗，Brax丢毛巾过去砸在他背后：“每次我走过来，我都努力不去看。现在我终于可以干点什么了。”

Brax不想解释说这不是他们家的草坪，他们只是租的房子，房东不肯履行修缮房子的义务，而他爸还要去拼命工作，他的薪水付了Chris那些贵得要死的康复治疗外也就不剩多少了。Solo和他们家门对门住了这么久，有些事并不需要直接说出来。

他转而指使Solo去对付另一丛看起来很棘手的小灌木。

“你们暑假有什么计划呢？”Solo干活间隙问，Brax随便地晃了晃肩膀。

“我们可不像你，大少爷，有闲有钱跑去意大利看雕塑。”

“Chris呢？”Solo问，“我是说，他是在准备大学的申请材料了吗？他肯定是想去哪里都没问题的。”

Brax又晃了晃肩膀。“你干嘛不自己去问他，”但他还是说了，反正这也不是秘密。“他不打算读大学。”

Solo一下子把毛巾都掉到地上去了。“为什么？那不是很遗憾吗？”他说，抬头朝上看了看，又看着Brax：“呃，是因为学费吗，可是Chris肯定能拿到全额奖学金吧，他那么聪明——”

“干你的活吧，少爷，”Brax打断他，“别替别人操心了。你知道他根本都不怎么喜欢出门见人，那种大学校园什么的，他就更受不了了。”

他走开了一会，回来没看见Solo，以为他偷懒跑了，走回楼上却听见solo在跟他哥说话。

“你的工作做得不错，那些栅栏很漂亮。”他哥的声音，Brax差点惊掉下巴，他都快好几年没听见他哥一次说那么多个词了。

Solo笑起来。“谢谢，Brax也帮忙了，在一边冷嘲热讽地给我鼓劲呢。”

他们安静了一会。

“我知道这可能不关我的事，”Solo说，Brax能从声音就想象出他正在摆出最诚恳最讨人喜爱的狗狗眼，“但我觉得你该去大学。我知道你不喜欢人多的地方，也不喜欢离开家，但是你不能永远待在这间屋子里的，外面才是真正的世界，你不能只拿着一个望远镜在这里往外看就觉得你认识了别人——”他猛地卡住了。

哦操，Brax想，我了个大草。草草草草。

“出去。”他听见Chris说，然后就看见Solo跌跌撞撞地跑出了房间，脸上又红又白的。他看见Brax，猛地停下。

“我并不是——”他徒劳地想解释，Brax怜悯地对他摇头。

在这次之前Brax觉得他哥已经够自闭了，没想他哥还能更封闭一点。Chris现在完全不出门了，因为Solo就在门外随时准备逮住机会跟他道歉或解释什么的，他连窗户也不开，房间也不出了。他爸问Brax出了什么事，Brax只好支支吾吾地敷衍过去。

这天晚上他睡得迷迷糊糊的，忽然听见外面有什么咚咚砸他们的窗户。Brax一时懵逼，但很快反应过来，他爬起来把窗打开，连着好几天在门口蹲守宣告失败的Solo正在楼下，举着另一颗小石头准备往上丢。

“你当你自己在拍电影吗？”Brax嘘他，“去特么给我走正门，我爸今晚上夜班。”

他抱起自己的被子往外走，他哥也警觉地半坐起身。Brax对他说：“和他谈谈，告白，要么被拒绝，要么被接受，随便你吧，或更干脆就亲一下把他吓得再也不敢来缠着你也行，真的，赶快把你这漫长无比的诡异暗恋结束了吧。”

他去楼下打开了大门把Solo放进来，指指楼上就又瘫倒在沙发上，继续睡觉要紧，他才不管他们会怎么样呢。

Brax一觉睡醒，感觉无比神清气爽，他伸着懒腰，他爸正在厨房里忙活，让他去叫他哥下来吃早饭，Brax蹬蹬蹬跑上楼，扭开门时才想到，咦不对啊，Solo走的时候居然没把他叫起来上楼睡觉，这王八蛋也太不讲义气了——

他的满腔忿忿在看见他哥床上那交叠，交缠，纠缠，管他妈什么鬼反正就是字面意义地滚缠成一团的手手脚脚时彻底大脑歇菜了。

“这他妈——”他压低声咆哮道，“你他妈还在这里干嘛！？等着吃早饭吗！？”

Solo从他哥的一条胳膊下探了个脑袋出来。他起码还是穿着衣服的，Brax松了口气。

“我下半夜时想走，可是你爸刚好下夜班回来了，然后我又等着他上楼，不知怎么就睡着了。”Solo说，Brax真心想问他们到底搞什么要拖到下半夜，然后又决定不要问。

说话时他哥也醒了，他把脑袋搁在Solo一边肩膀上，Brax能看见他眼神从混沌到清醒，也意识到了他们眼下的困境。

三个青少年面面相觑，Brax清清楚楚地听见他爸的脚步声一步一步上楼来了。

“跳窗。”Brax当机立断，Solo哀叫，“什么？不！我家就在对面，我妈会看见我的！”

“你想被我爸逮住还是被你妈看见？”Brax问，Solo语塞，他跳下床，打开窗户往下看了看，又吸了口气。

“我从没干过这事，天啊。这看起来也太高了点。”

说得好像他们都有经验似的，Brax在十分钟之前都不知道他居然还能有看见他哥跟别人躺在一张床上的一天。

Solo已经鼓足勇气，打算爬出去了，他哥忽然拉了他一下，Brax瞬间惊恐地想，不，我不要在同一天看见我哥居然还能舌吻别人。

幸好他哥也就是拉了一下，连十指相扣都算不上。Brax的心放回了地上。

“小心。”Chris说。

Solo对他笑了笑，把Chris拉过去快速地亲了一下，嘴角位置，不到零点一秒，但Brax感觉自己的精神世界依旧被严重锤了一记。

Solo从窗户里爬出去了，兄弟俩一起看着他落在地上，动作轻巧得根本不像是第一次，他头都没回，一溜烟跑回了对面。

“那是对面的男孩吗？经常来找你的名字有点奇怪的那个？”身后响起声音，他爸一脸困惑地看着他们，“为什么他要从窗户走？”

哦对哦，Brax后知后觉地想起，他们根本没必要如临大敌，他哥不是女的，Solo也不是女的，他大可以大大方方地（以Brax的狐朋狗友之一的身份）从正门走出去，没准他爸还会问他要不要留下来吃早饭。

他和他哥对望了一眼，又看回对面，从那边传来的动静看，显然Solo也正在面临“去朋友家为什么好好正门不走爬窗户”这种心灵拷问。

随便吧，反正他哥那漫长的诡异的偷窥式暗恋总算是结束了，Brax想，这些算得了什么呀。

“他脑子坏掉了。”Brax对他爸说，然后碰地一声关上了窗。


	2. Chapter 2

关于他们俩恋爱的那点事

Brax有很多理由不喜欢他的哥哥。有Chris这么一个兄弟，给Brax的生活带来了许多切切实实的麻烦，最直接的一个就是在学校里来自别人的各种异样眼神，那些目击过Chris发作的学生一传十十传百，即使已经过去好几年了，还是会有人会随随便便就提起他“那个疯子哥哥”，每到这时候Brax就得拼命忍着不要动手去揍人。

还有家庭经济方面的困窘。Brax从小就知道了他爸需要努力工作才能勉强支撑起这个家，他哥在私人机构的康复治疗支出是没有尽头的，家里的一切事情都要以Chris的需要为中心，所以即使他爸总是不在家，他这辈子也基本告别了把朋友叫来家里开派对这种可能。

他并不是没有过怨言。有很多个晚上，Brax躺在自己的床上，听着房间对面他哥的呼吸声，那个想法就会悄悄地浮上来：如果他也像他妈一样离开，生活是不是会容易得多，不管是对他还是他们？

他没有恨Chris的原因也很简单，就像那个医生解释的一样，Chris也不是自己愿意变成这个样子的。Brax无法想像他要是和Chris一样，没办法去交朋友，一辈子只能孤零零一个人呆着会是什么样子，他大概熬不过两天就要崩溃了吧。

但Chris挺过来了，就像接受他爸制定的那些强度足以把你全身骨头拆分一遍又装起来的体能训练一样，Chris以一种坚忍的安静承受了这一切，并把它内化成了一种个人性格。

这也是Brax最佩服他的地方（悄悄的，他可不会大声说出来），Chris真是他见过最沉得住气的人，所有人里大概也只有他哥能做到这样，能闷不吭声就暗恋了别人三年，而在一切终于水到渠成时，他还是他，该干嘛还干嘛，也并没有立即变成了一个满脑子黏糊糊恋爱物质的傻瓜。

反观另一个人，就没有这份淡定了，没错，Brax说的就是Solo。

在那个脑子短路从窗户跳出去的早上，Solo一个小时后就又回来了，说是要等Brax一起走，但眼神全程一直鬼鬼祟祟地往楼上飘，Brax都懒得鄙夷他。

“他是不会出来的，走吧，”他踢了Solo一脚，真是看着都碍眼，Solo还在磨磨唧唧，Brax粗暴地拎起他推出去，“你第一天认识他吗，想太多了你。”

他没料到的这只是个序曲，这一天真正的高潮是Solo在学校里跟他的女朋友分手了。当然，像他们这种装满了荷尔蒙爆满的青少年的地方，每天至少要分分合合好几对，根本没人会管。

除了Solo选了个最要命的分手时机。

“什么叫你再也不能跟我出去了？你是想跟我分手吗？”

那个高分贝的声音从他身后响起，Brax下意识回头看了一眼，不期然对上了Solo闪闪烁烁朝他瞟过来的眼神，Brax顿时一震，立即眼观鼻鼻观心，努力埋头在他的午餐上，假装自己跟这事一点关系也没有。

屁，他本来就跟这事一点关系也没有，他才不要变成他哥和Solo的恋爱故事里那种跑龙套的角色呢。

就在他自我催眠的时候，背后的分手大戏也进一步升级了。

“谁？那个Chris是谁？”

Brax意识到不妙，他火速起身准备撤了，就在这时候Solo放了大招。

“他是Brax的哥哥。”

……妈的。

 

他把Solo揪进厕所，Solo大概自知有愧，并不怎么反抗地让他踢了好几脚，尽管如此，Brax还没解气。

“你准备怎么跟Chris说你帮他在学校出柜的事？”

“Chris又不在乎别人怎么说他。”Solo狡猾地用他的话来堵他了，“再说，我说的是我喜欢你哥，我又没说我们在一起了。”

Brax狐疑地看他，他莫不是真傻了吧。Chris对Solo的那点心思清清楚楚，Solo根本连小手指头都不用动就能把他哥拿下了。

他很快就发现了Solo的老谋深算。也不知道事情是怎么传的，最后Brax听到的版本是，Solo从搬到他们家对面开始就对他哥情愫暗生，在一次次二人独处之后终于再也压抑不住自己的感情，勇敢表白了，但他这段感情的未来还是未知数，因为Chris还没答应他。

真是一个曲折的少年之烦恼情事，就连他的前女友都很快转变了态度，对Solo的未来漫漫追求之路给予了真诚的祝福。

……Brax表示，他从没见过如此无耻之人。

但这还没完，Solo的厚颜无耻再度刷新了他的认识。他在回家路上委婉地暗示Brax，他需要再和Chris好好谈谈，既然Chris不太可能去爬他的窗户，所以就只能再委屈Brax在楼下沙发睡一个晚上了。

“你们都谈了一个晚上，还有什么没谈完的？”Brax质疑，他的怀疑在看见Solo游移的眼神时就确定了：“操！你是变态吗？我以后还要继续睡在那个房间好吗！？除非你们俩搞完就把他那张床烧了，否则想都别想！恶！没门！”

“但我们总得有个地方吧。”Solo说得还理直气壮的。“我保证我们会离你的床远远的。”

“我不管，反正不行。”Brax说，“我才不要知道你都想着怎么搞我哥，自己找地方去。”

他气咻咻地大步走开，不想跟这种变态交流，过了一会Solo追了上来。Brax瞄了他一下，欲言又止。

“我其实挺好奇的。”他说。

“我还没想好要怎么搞你哥——”Solo接道，Brax狠狠一拐子戳在他腹部，好让他堆满色情内容的脑子冷静一下。

他们打闹了一会，双方一致同意暂时休战，在河沿找个地方坐下，几只野鸭子划着水慢悠悠地游过去，水面上一圈圈涟漪泛开。

“你是什么时候知道Chris喜欢你的？”Brax是真的想不通，之前Solo可从没表现出一点点有发现了什么的样子。

Solo狡黠地看了他一眼，“Brax，我又不是瞎了。他能看见我的房间，我当然也能看见他。”

Brax朝水面丢了一颗小石子。“所以你是一直就知道。”然后还装作什么都不知道地天天跟他混着，这么一看，其实Solo也挺沉得住气的。

“那你是真打算和Chris在一起了？”Brax问完就意识到这是废话，就算Solo现在反悔也晚了，他都在学校当众出柜了，估计等他们走到家事情就能传到大人那边去了。

“这个嘛，”Solo将一块扁扁的鹅卵石抛出去。石头在水面弹跳了两下才沉入水中。“首先，我要说服Chris去大学。”

“为什么？”Brax说，“那样你们不就得分开了吗？”

“我们总会分开的，难道你觉得我会住在你家对面一辈子吗？”Solo说，又拿起另一块石头，这次石头远远地跳越过对岸去。“你有查过自闭症人群的就业率吗，有超过五分之四的自闭症成年人没有工作，如果Chris不继续升学，他也许会一辈子也走不出那个小房间，无法自立生存。他只有你们，等到将来你爸无法再照顾他了呢？你将来也会有自己的家庭、子女，你还能有余力去继续照顾他吗？”

Brax哑口无言地看着他，“……就一天晚上而已你就想了这么多？”他要收回那个满脑子黏糊糊恋爱物质的评价，Solo比他想象得要成熟要多了。“我都不知道你是这么现实的人。”

“生活本身就是现实的，我们只是暂时活在被家长保护起来的安全泡沫里罢了。”Solo答，“所以，是的，为了将来回顾青春不至于发现我的前男友一把年纪了还要睡在他弟弟的地下室里，如果我们要在一起，Chris必须去大学。他不应该浪费他的天分。”

“Chris很固执的，”Brax提醒他，“你想说服他恐怕不会那么容易。”

Solo瞟了他一下，忽然露出一个挑衅的笑容。“我们打个赌怎么样，如果Chris同意了，今晚你就继续给我们腾出房间。敢吗？”

Brax嗤笑。“今晚你就想说服他？你还是做梦比较快。”

如果Brax稍微动一下脑子，想到像他们这个年龄的男孩子（包括他自己在内），为了得到性爱会有多么不择手段，他就该知道自己不能那么轻率就答应那个赌约。

那天晚上并没有什么特别的事，他爸在准备上夜班的三明治，Brax懒洋洋地赖在沙发里看电视，他哥忽然从楼上下来了。

他站在楼梯口，有点紧张地咳嗽了一声，Brax扭过头去看他，脑子还没从电视节目里拔出来，他爸也停下了手里的事。

“我有件事要宣布。”他哥说。Brax的脑子也终于跟上来了。

……妈的。

 

一个小时后，他爸才刚出门，Brax就听见了敲门声，他拖着脚步去开了门，门外果然是得意洋洋的Solo。

“不许干任何龌龊的事！”Brax在放他进门前先严正声明：“如果我明天发现你们在房间里干了什么恶心的事，我就杀了你。”

Solo给了他一个邪恶的笑容。“你不可能指望我作出这么不切实际的承诺。愿赌服输，Brax。”

他灵活地闪过Brax身侧，脚步轻飘飘地走上楼去，Brax还听见他在门口笑了一声，然后门嘭一声就关上了。

 

那天他们最后当然还是没干什么。Brax一点也不相信Solo的节操，但他哥至少还是可靠的。（反正他是这么催眠自己的。）

到了下个月，某天夜里Brax半睡半醒间收到了Solo的一条短信，“如果你爸晚上回来查房，替Chris打掩护。我们明天早上才会回来。”这晚上稍早时他把Chris接走了，说去看电影什么的。

Brax先是对着那条短信发愣，他哥这么多年还从没有在外面过夜呢，他差点就反射性地回复问干嘛不回来，然后自己就想明白了。恶。

“你真恶心。”他这么回复Solo道。

Solo很快回复：“谁在乎，我有性生活啊。”

……妈的。

 

这就是Brax从某年某月某日某辆卡车停在他们家对面那一瞬就莫名其妙地开始的作为他哥和某个自恋狂的恋爱故事龙套的蛋疼的一生。

而这个故事也才刚刚开始。

Brax：妈的。


	3. Chapter 3

《少年Solo之烦恼》

Solo一开始并不喜欢对面那一家人。

搬到新街区的第一天，Solo还没来得及走进自己的新家，就先被他们家邻居的院子给吓了一跳，他从没见过谁家院子里杂草都快长到半人高还放着不管，怎么会有人能住在那样的地方啊。

还有那家人，也很不一样。他们的父亲也总是看不见人，只有那个和Solo差不多大的男孩天天跑进跑出，看起来也总有点大大咧咧不修边幅。至于另外一个戴眼镜的男孩，年纪要大一点，几乎总是在二楼房间窗前，安安静静地朝外看，差不多每次Solo看向他们家的方向都是这样。偶尔他们视线相交，对方也只是面无表情地移开眼睛，感觉非常的诡异。Solo真的想知道他到底都在看些什么。

直到新学期开始，Solo在搭乘校车时和 Brax慢慢熟悉起来，后者似乎也已经忘了Solo第一天搬来时对他们家院子的粗鲁评价，Solo也才有机会真正进入Wolff家。

令他非常意外的是，房间里到处都非常整洁，井井有条，根本看不出这是一个忙碌的单亲父亲和两个未成年儿子的家。看出他的惊讶，Brax满不在乎地解释说，这是因为他的哥哥，Chris无法容忍杂乱不堪的环境，他周围的东西都必须要以他决定的某种秩序来摆放。

Solo之前也从邻居太太和他妈妈闲聊的只言片语听说Wolff家的大儿子有一些怪毛病，还曾经在学校里发作过几次，还有一些学生故意去招惹欺负他，所以这几年他几乎都在家里自学。据说也是因为这个原因，Wolff太太也才离婚搬走了。

Brax的解释就没有太多耸人听闻的成分。他只是说：Chris很不喜欢别人动他的东西，也不喜欢和别人接触，且他总是呆在楼上房间里，只要别管他就行了。

Solo很好奇他能说得那么淡定，也许他已经习惯了要对他的朋友解释这些事。这么一想，Solo忽然觉得有点羞愧，为了自己一开始的那些无知揣测。

撇去这些表面的偏见之后，Solo开始以一种全新的角度去看他的邻居一家，特别是Chris。也是这时候，他发现了一件非常奇怪的事：Chris并不是漫无目的地在往窗外看，说得确切一点，Chris似乎在观察他。

他小心地留意了好几天，确定了那不是自己的错觉，Chris确实是在看着他。在他以为Solo没留意他或看不见他的时候，他甚至会拿出一个小小的望远镜，就为了能看得更清晰一点。

而这个，就真的很奇怪了。

Solo完全想不明白到底是为什么。当然，他在学校里很受欢迎，他和学校里最漂亮的女孩约会，老师们也都很喜欢他，但除此之外，Solo的生活再普通不过，不外乎就是学校、家，偶尔翘课出去在阴暗的电影院里和约会对象悄悄亲吻，最大尺度目前也不过到了二垒多一点。

为什么一个完全没有兴趣和任何人交流的邻居男孩（还是他朋友的哥哥）会想要偷偷观察他呢？Solo的生活难道有什么特别令他感兴趣的地方吗？

问Brax 是没有用的，Solo也想起来，每次他到Brax家里去，Brax总会不厌其烦地告诉他，别管Chris就行了，让Chris一个人呆着就很好……这难道不是说明了Brax早就知道这件事了吗？

Solo决定要自己找出答案。

他小心翼翼地进行着反向观察，越往下就越困惑，除了看着他之外，Chris似乎真的根本不想和他发生任何接触。每一次Solo去找Brax，不小心撞见他也在楼下，面对Solo各种友善的示好，Chris都只是一声不吭地转身就走。

Solo甚至忍不住怀疑，也许Chris其实是非常讨厌他？

直到上了高中，答案才终于浮出水面：

那天Solo的父母都出城去了，他的女朋友过来找他。他们俩躺在他房间的床上，Solo正大着胆子一点点把手搭在女孩腿上，忽然看见飘动的窗帘，他忘关窗户了。虽然早就习惯了Chris那无声的窥视，但Solo一点也不想自己跟女朋友黏糊的种种情状被其他人看见。

他爬起来想拉上窗户，却惊奇地发现，那边是空的。破天荒地头一次，Chris并不在窗前。

Solo不由呆站在窗前想了起来，直到他女朋友出声催促，他才回神，爬回床上去。

他有了个隐约的念头，到下一次他父母又不在家时，Solo便再把整个场景都还原了一次，女朋友，床，他，还有大开的窗户。他隔一会就看一眼床头的镜子反射，整整一个下午，Chris都没有出现在窗前。

哦。哇。这个答案可真的就是，哇。Solo实在是不知道自己该怎么想这件事。

这三年，Solo也了解了更多Wolff家的情况。比如说，Wolff先生之所以总是不见人影，是因为他要打三份工才能维持得了Chris常年的康复治疗支出。他也知道了Chris的情况，所谓的不喜欢接触别人，或不喜欢别人碰他的东西，这些泛泛的说法，也已经取代以更专业的一个词：自闭症。

这也是为什么Chris需要一直到那些昂贵的私人机构去进行一些非常复杂的康复训练，Wolff先生对他也有一些据说相当严格的体能训练，这些都是为了帮助Chris能学会适应感官方面异于普通人的敏感。他不喜欢别人碰他，也不喜欢别人关注他。那些在常人是最简单的小事，对他都会带来生理的强烈不适。

像这样一个不需要任何人的人，为什么会喜欢Solo呢？

“我从来没见过你哥的朋友。”下次他去找Brax时，Solo试探着问，“他的那些同学或朋友就不会来找他吗？”

Brax哼了声。“你觉得什么人能和他交朋友？我和他睡在一个房间里，他甚至一天都可能不会对我说一个字。”

“这听起来也太奇怪了。”Solo小心地措辞，不想暴露自己过度的关心，“我是说，他总有一天也会交女朋友吧？”

Brax给他一个白眼，“你以为人人都是你，唐璜，一个月换两个女朋友？”

Brax的跳脱总是让Solo无可奈何，又或者他只是故意岔开和他哥相关的话题。

“我实在没办法和一个问我梵高是什么衣服牌子的人约会，真的，我至少得找个能和我聊上三分钟正经话题的人吧。”Solo说着，不期然又想起Chris，要是Chris，大概他们三年都说不上一句话吧。哈。

“Chris十岁就能盲拼出一千块梵高向日葵拼图。”Brax说，Solo对他眨眼，这还是第一次听说，他倒是看见过几次Chris带着他的拼图盒子。

“哇，真的，你哥是什么怪胎天才吗？”Solo说，忽然想起了关于之前那些校园霸凌的传闻，也许他能再从Brax这里掏出一点故事来，于是顺着问起了之前那些传说Chris在课堂上发作的事。

他的话明显让Brax皱了皱眉，Solo也意识到自己那个问句的语气装得有点过于冷酷了，他正想挽回一下，听见了那一声动静。他顺着Brax的视线回头，看见Chris正站在厨房门口，一脸木然地看着他们，视线从Brax移向他，又移开了。

哦操，完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了……

Solo脑子里响起一片哀嚎，他也不知道自己为什么要那么惊慌。Chris那个漠然的眼神，就好像他早就知道会发生这种事，就像他已经等了这一刻很久，他一直等着Solo对他说出这些残酷的话，而这个认知狠狠在Solo心口上戳了一刀。

“我，呃，我是不是该去和他道歉？”他看着Chris走上楼的背影，小心翼翼地说。Brax瞥了他一眼，不知何故看起来有点如释重负。

“算了吧，Chris反正也不在乎别人怎么说他。”

但Chris确实在乎。Solo站在自己房间的窗前，看着对面那个三年来第一次严严实实地拉上的窗户，懊恼地捶了一下墙。他并无意要伤害Chris，他想要的不过是，他想要的不过是——

一天过去了，两天过去了，那扇窗户依然紧闭着。Solo无法自己地焦虑起来。

他当然并不想要别人来窥视自己的生活，他又不是什么变态自恋狂。他也并不想继续占有Chris的关注，他从来无意去回应，对方似乎也从来不想要他的回应。他们之前三年都这么相安无事地过来了，直到Solo犯傻出错。如今那扇紧闭的窗户就像一个刺眼的伤口，每一分每一秒都在提醒着他当时有多么残酷。

Solo愿意付出任何代价，只要事情能回复原状，只要那扇窗能重新打开。

他父母也察觉了他的消沉，在餐桌上委婉地提醒了他一下，这半年来他有点分心了，他目前的成绩一直在下滑，再这样下去就会没办法达成他对他们的承诺了。

“我们知道你一直是个聪明的孩子，”他妈妈说，Solo心不在焉地点着头，“我们也相信你知道自己在做什么，但你不能光靠聪明和运气，尤其是老师告诉我，你的数学——”

“数学！”Solo猛地抬起头来。他妈妈被他忽然绽开的热切笑脸给惊得都忘了自己要说什么了。

“我知道我该做什么，”Solo说，诚恳，真挚，每一个字都确乎发自真心。“我保证我会赶上来的，我不会让你们失望的。”

他匆匆忙忙结束了自己的晚餐，凑过来啪地亲了他妈妈一口。“谢谢妈妈！我出去一下马上就回来。”

 

说服Chris当他的家教比Solo想得要更容易，说白了也不奇怪，Solo很早就发现了一个可能人尽皆知的秘密：当人们喜欢你的时候，你就更容易让他们做你想要他们做的事。

Solo只是还不知道，Chris到底有多喜欢他。

他的父母也许可了他的先斩后奏。当Solo转回自己的房间，发现Chris正愣愣地站着，他那高大长挑的身型在灯光下显得更为出挑。Solo忽然意识到，Chris从那一边也许已经看过了无数次自己的房间，包括自己无数傻得冒泡的行为，Solo莫名地脸上一热。

“你可以，啊，这边，”他手快地腾出位置来，用忙碌来掩饰自己的尴尬，“请坐这边。”

他刚把Chris安排坐下，他妈妈就来敲门了，给他们带来了饮料。Solo堵在门口，不肯让她进门，把托盘接过来就让她下去了。

“我不能摄入太多糖分。”他把那两杯热巧克力拿过去，Chris低沉地开口了。Solo猛地手一抖，Chris接住了托盘。

他们面面相觑，Solo小心地把托盘从他手里抽出来，放在桌上，他觉得自己脸颊两侧又危险地升腾起热意来了。“呃，好吧，那么，果汁呢？茶？”

“水就好。”Chris说。Solo应了一声好又蹿出门去。

他在门外站住，无声地按住胸口大喘气，他的心也怦怦乱跳。天，三年了，这还是第一次他听见Chris对他说那么多话，也是第一次知道Chris低声说话时是这样温柔低沉如大提琴在你耳边絮语的音色。

我要完蛋了，Solo绝望地想，这样我要怎么听这个声音讲一晚上数学？

不只是数学有了麻烦，Solo也有了麻烦。过去三年里，他几乎从没有认真地好好看过Chris（也没有机会），每次短促的狭路相逢都是被对方拒人千里的气场先给镇住。

这还是第一次，他们像这样坐在了一起，彼此相隔不到二十厘米的距离，Solo也忽然才发现了另一件事，即Chris其实有一张非常端正英俊的面孔。就连他那习惯性的面无表情，只是让他更多了一分少年早熟的沉稳。

他微微垂下眼睛，眼睫毛落下一片阴影，Solo就呆呆地看着那片羽毛一样的阴影，然后往下落在Chris的嘴上，那里正一张一合，在说着什么——

“你没在听。”Chris说。

“啊，我有，”Solo猛然回神，迅速复述了他刚才说的那一个公式。Chris微皱眉，抿了抿嘴，好像有点困惑。

他翻到下一页，Solo看着他的手指微微分开，按在白色的纸张上。Chris有一双苍白的大手，手指修长，又显得有力，不止如此，他的肩膀也比Solo更宽，透过T恤隐约可见手臂肌肉的轮廓。Solo很好奇，Brax跟他说过那些体能训练，这是表示Chris其实比他看起来的更强壮吗，如果是，他又有多强壮——

“你没在听。”Chris一字一顿地说，Solo眨了眨眼，这下被抓了个正着。

“我只是，”他张了张嘴，“我是想跟你道歉。”

Chris立即僵住了，“没有必要。”他低声说。

“有必要，”Solo说，“我不该在背后那样说你，那很无礼，我真的很抱歉。那些人也不应该那样说你，他们只是根本不了解你。”

“你也并不了解我。”

“但我本来应该了解你的。”Solo说，“我们住的那么近，我又总是和Brax一起玩。我应该更了解你的。”

Chris看着他，灯光下他的眼睛趋近琥珀般透明的色泽，他沉静的脸庞看起来那么柔和，那么温柔。Solo心再次怦怦乱跳起来。幸好下一秒Chris就转过头去，再次对上了书本。

“我希望你接下来别再走神了。”他说，Solo咬着嘴唇笑了。

他接下来还是不可避免地走了几次神，但幸好都没被Chris逮住。他妈妈又一次上楼来，敲了敲门，房间里挨在一起的两个男孩同时茫然地回头，她微笑着看他们，“亲爱的，时间有点晚了，你该让Chris回家去了，你总不能指望一天晚上就逼他把全部内容都给你讲完呀。”

Solo看了看时间，惊讶无比地发现已经过去了两小时，他居然都完全没注意到时间过得这么快。

他准备送Chris出去，但被他爸爸叫住了。Chris已经快走出去了。Solo看见他妈妈也从房子的另一边走出来，看起来她是想和Chris说话。Solo的心顿时因为紧张而收缩起来：如果Chris也像对别人一样，直接无视她就那么走掉呢，他妈妈会觉得Chris是个怪胎，然后再也不让Chris过来了——

万幸，老天听见了他的祈祷，Chris停了下来，虽然肢体语言看着还是很僵硬。他妈妈表示感谢时，他甚至说了：“没关系，我很愿意帮忙。”

Solo也终于摆脱了他爸爸。他送Chris出去又走回来时，他妈妈说：“这个孩子也不像其他人说的那么古怪嘛，虽然有点紧张。为什么大家要把他说得好像洪水猛兽一样？”

Solo得意地笑起来。“他们根本不认识他，他们只是人云亦云罢了。”

“你喜欢他，对不对？”他妈妈说，Solo差点吓一跳，她接着说：“你总是喜欢那些要么聪明，或要么很特别的人。”

“哈，”Solo干笑，“对，没错。”

 

下一次Chris再过来跟他讲了几何，Solo则发现了Chris的下巴轮廓比几何图形有更让人想探讨的强烈吸引力，还有他的耳朵，如果盯着他看久了，就会一点点变红起来——

“你又没有在听了。”Chris说。

Solo无辜地一笑。他现在发现Chris哪怕板着脸其实也不会对他生气，就开始放肆起来了。

“我只是在想图形相关的东西啦，”他随口胡扯道，“为什么你那么喜欢拼图？那真的那么好玩吗？还有像纯色拼图那种东西，你要怎么知道哪一块要放在哪里？”

他只是想引起一个话题，Chris却沉默了。他无意识地手握成拳，肩膀也绷紧了。Solo被他的反应弄得有点慌，不知道自己说错了什么。

“算了，这就是个蠢问题。”Solo说。“我们还是继续说三角形吧。”

他抬起手想拍拍Chris，又记起对方极其抗拒身体接触这件事，讪讪然地把手收回去。

“不像其他的事，它有着非常清晰的规则和线索，它们每一片都能互相匹配，每一片都有属于自己的位置。”Chris说，声音低下去。“……不像我。”

错误问题，Solo懊恼地想，真是大错特错，为什么他总是要犯蠢问这种戳人伤口的问题？！

他不知该怎么接下去，Chris也没有再继续说，他们回到了书本上。Solo十分挫败，就连送Chris出去说再见都无精打采的。

还是Brax救了他。Solo在图书馆里自习，感觉到身边的椅子被拉开，Brax随随便便地滑进他身边的座位，Solo讶然地看着他，除了考试前临时抱佛脚，Brax可从来不会进图书馆。

“你们的补习进行得还不错哈，”Brax说，周围一个女生严厉地转头瞪了他一眼，他撇撇嘴，声音压低了一些，“连Chris看起来都高兴多了。”

高兴？他们在说的是同一个人吗？

“真的，我爸都问是不是有什么特别的事发生了，”他撞了Solo肩膀一下，Solo没忍住，咧开嘴笑了。“总之，Chris愿意出门了，还是挺不错的。”

Solo犹豫了一下。虽然Brax总是吊儿郎当的，但毕竟他和Chris生活的时间更长。“如果，我是说如果，你惹Chris生气了，你要怎么样做才能让他消气？”

“什么都不做。”他看着Solo不敢相信的瞪大眼，噗嗤笑了。

“就停手，别继续做会惹他不高兴的事就行了，哥们，就这么简单，Chris又不记仇。”Brax停了停，又说，“而且，咳，他也不算讨厌你，不管你对他做什么了，如果他没说不再去帮你补习了，那就是已经原谅你了。”他拍拍Solo，站起来准备走了，那个女生已经快把他们俩瞪穿洞了，“乐观点，你会没事的。”

事情确实都在往好的方向发展，他们继续在Solo家里的补习，那扇窗户也重新打开了。Solo心满意足地看着Chris重新回到窗前，甚至当Solo有那么几次在这头遥遥对他挥手致意时，Chris也会不那么自然地点点头回应。Solo唯一觉得遗憾的是，Chris如今发现他会看回去，那个小望远镜就再也没出现过了。

幸好他们还有每天晚上两小时的独处时间来弥补上缺口。

 

他的父母对他生活里的这些积极变化也很满意，闲聊中也稍微谈及了一些街坊之间对Chris的看法。Solo有点怀疑他们是故意的，因为每次他不由自主地表现出对Chris的偏袒，他妈妈就好像觉得很好玩似的说，“好啦好啦，我们知道你喜欢你的新朋友，”她故意在“新”加着重音，Solo被她激得脸都红了，“但公平点，你也是花了三年才刚刚决定要和Chris交朋友的。”

所有人里唯一不太满意这件事的，就是他的女朋友，听到是Brax的哥哥在帮Solo补习，她露出一个难以置信的表情。

“你知道他们都怎么说他的吧？难道你父母都不担心吗？”她说，“他们说他可是把好几个人打得进了医院耶。”

“这也太荒谬了，这才不是真的。”Solo一点也不相信，Chris简直是他见过最无害的人，他怎么可能主动攻击别人。

但Brax确认了那个传闻。“那是三年前，Chris那时候读七年级，那三个是八年级的，总是在学校里骚扰他，故意激怒他。我爸决定要解决这个问题，所以有一天他带了我们出去，让Chris自己去解决那三个人。那之后就再没有人找过我们麻烦了。”

他似笑非笑地看着Solo，Solo背后不由自己地升起一丝寒意。他第一次看见这样的Brax，藏在大而化之的表面下是被生活磨出来的尖刺。这是不是也是Chris从没让他见过的那一面？

“你明白了？Chris不是你想的那种脆弱孤独又无助、需要你来和他交朋友，让你拯救的小可怜，真的不是。”

“要我帮你转告Chris以后都不必过去你家了吗？”他补了一句，Solo猛回神，摇头。

“你是不是一直有点不喜欢我？”他凭着直觉脱口而出，Solo一直以为Brax是那种没心没肺的人，什么也不在乎，但也许对方只是什么都看在眼里却没说。

Brax给了他一个白眼，“对对，谁只要没被你万人迷魅力迷倒，就是对你羡慕嫉妒恨，做梦去吧。”

那天晚上Chris过来他家，一进他的房间便在门口处停住了。

“Braxton说你想知道七年级时的事。”

Solo不知该怎么说，“我只是听到一些不好的传闻，我不知该相信谁，你想告诉我你的版本吗？”

他想让Chris坐下，Chris没有动。

“那天我父亲告诉我，我必须做出选择，是还击回去，还是在以后的人生中永远作为一个受害者。”

“所以你攻击了他们？”Solo声音低得不能再低。“你喜欢那么做吗？”

Chris漠然地看着他，“我不像你，或Braxton，你们会喜欢某人，讨厌某人，我对那些都没有感觉。我不恨他们，我也不害怕他们，我不享受殴打他们，我也不享受他们的痛苦。但他们之后再也没来干扰我了，那对我来说更方便。大多数人，我只是想要无视他们。”

那么我呢？Solo想问，你并没有无视我，那是否意味着我是特别的？

但莫名的恐惧攥住了他的舌头，让他一个字也说不出。他不知道自己在害怕什么，好像那个问题会打破此刻的平衡，放出里面他始终在努力假装视而不见的东西。Solo只能僵硬地点头。

“我们没必要继续这个补习了。”Chris说。“你并不需要我，你自己也可以很好。”

他走了。

Solo意识到他又一次搞砸了，似乎每一次和Chris有关的事，他总是会莫名其妙地弄巧成拙。这次甚至不怪他，但他也不能怪任何人。

他对他父母解释说他们的补习结束了，他妈妈并没有怀疑，只是提出是不是该好好谢谢Chris，既然他不接受家教费。Solo没精打采地说：“他不会接受的，妈妈，他什么也不想要。”

他们都不约而同地朝Wolff家的方向看了一眼，“那也只好如此了，”他爸爸说，“说起来这么多年我们两家也没有走动，确实有点奇怪，那个当父亲的是太忙了点，连他们的院子都没空收拾一下。当然，我们也不能只靠表象去评价别人，那两个男孩的教养也还都不坏。”

这给了Solo灵感，他查了好几天资料，对他的父母宣布他打算要去帮Wolff家修整草坪时，以其说是惊讶，他父母更多是被他逗乐了。

“你确定你不是要去把他们家的院子弄得更糟吗？”他爸爸说，被妻子轻轻推了一把，“你知道要怎么剪枝、怎么修围栏吗？这些和纸上谈兵不一样，你这辈子都没用过修枝剪，你也不知道怎么用手扶割草机，草坪是不会因为你强烈的主观愿望自己变得平平整整再长出草来的。”

“这又能有多难呢？”Solo感觉自己被看扁了，忿忿道：“我已经读过那些说明，我知道理论上该怎么做，不就是把灌木剪一剪，锄草，然后播种之类的。”

他不该那么快夸下海口，正式动工的第一天，刚把院子里两丛最高大的灌木丛砍倒清理完毕，Solo就已经累得浑身酸痛。太阳不一会也来凑热闹，晒得他汗流浃背。

更要命的是，Solo还不能表现出一点点退缩：他知道Chris正在楼上看着他。如果他做出了保证，却又半途退却，那就不只是丢脸而已了，还关系到他在Chris心目中的形象问题。所以不管多累多想放弃，他都必须要完成。

Brax当然也不会对他伸出援手，他唯一做的就是舒舒服服地躲在门廊的荫凉里，各种挑剔Solo的活干得不地道。

“修整草坪，Solo，是把它弄平，不是弄得到处一个个坑。”

“那边的小灌木都快四十五度角了，你知道水平仪是干什么用的吧？”

“你到底会不会刷漆，这狗啃一样的是为了某种艺术效果吗？”

……

等他把Solo损够了，就抬起屁股懒洋洋地走进房子里去了。Solo也停下来歇口气，他想着刚才Brax刚才透露的消息，Chris不打算去大学，当然，这也不是多令人意外，而且也和Solo无关，但——

他抬头朝上看，并不意外地和正往下看的Chris四目相对，Solo冲他露齿一笑，Chris没有什么特别的表情，只是抿了抿嘴。他们默默地互相凝视了一会，也许是太阳的热力，Solo胸口热乎乎地涌起一股暖意，脑子也飘忽忽地，也许，他应该做点什么，他能够做点什么——

solo就这么飘上楼去了。然后，他就说出了这辈子最大的一句蠢话。

那之后的事Solo有点记不起来了，他只记得Chris脸色骤变，而他就慌不择路地夹着尾巴逃跑了，比和他同名那位本尊1812年溃败出俄罗斯时还更狼狈、更像丧家之犬。

等到了第二天，Solo重振旗鼓再回去时，已经晚了。Chris已经把自己彻底封闭进了房间里，Brax也不肯替他传话，因为“Chris连话都不肯听我说了，还是等他过一阵子自己气消了再说吧。哥们，你确实有点过分了”。

但Solo等不了那么久了。他隐隐约约有个顿悟，这一次和上一次不一样了，如果他不能赶快得到Chris的原谅，Chris就永远——永远！——也不会再和他说话了。

在走投无路之下，Solo做了他唯一能做的，要是他当时还清醒，他就会意识到那不可能会有用，但一个事实是，他当时已经失眠焦虑到无法思考了，所以他就去了，半夜里偷偷跑出家门，打算锲而不舍地把那扇窗户敲开。

结果证明，在对方阵营有一个自己人还是有用的，虽然Brax可能更多是为了自己能清净地睡觉。他把Solo放了进去，又告诫他：“别说你那些哄女孩子说的漂亮话，就道歉，怎么真诚怎么来，懂了？”

他不知道的是，Solo现在脑子里半句漂亮话都想不起来了，实际上，他整个脑袋空空，特别是进了房间，更是什么都想不起来。

Chris也已经起来了，他站在书桌前，看起来像被人逼得无路可退，Solo几乎就要担心他下一秒要从窗户跳出去。

“你不该来这里。”Chris说，他低头看着地上，又看Solo，“我不会再看你了，你不必担心。”

这给了Solo勇气，“我想说的不是这个，是的，我一直知道你在看我，但你什么也不说，Brax也不说，所以，我也就……我并不是想要拿这个来嘲笑你。完全不是。我真的很抱歉。请原谅我。”

Chris目光游移。“你到底想要什么？”

这真是个好问题，Solo意识到，因为他这几天就像热锅上的蚂蚁一样晕头转向到处乱撞，只想和Chris说上话，结果却忘了好好想清楚如果他真的能和Chris说话了到底要说什么。

每次他一遇上Chris的事就开始进入犯蠢模式，都快成套路了。这可真是太要命了。

“我，”他清清嗓子，“我想我们回到原来那样，拜托？请不要把我列入拒绝往来名单，我想要，我想成为你的朋友，拜托？”

Chris沉默了一会，“我不擅长这个，”他承认道，“我不知道该怎么和人相处。”

“你和我相处就挺好的啊。”Solo说。

Chris目光闪动着对上他，“那是因为，我自己练习了很长时间。”

Solo眨眨眼，他双颊涌上一股热意。“你想象过要怎么和我说话？”Chris又再次陷入沉默，但Solo的信心已经前所未有地膨胀起来了，几乎要撑破他的胸腔钻出来爆炸开。“你看着我的房间，想着要怎么和我说话？”

“我知道那很诡异。”Chris说，“我并没有想要打扰你的生活——”

Solo向他走过去，Chris立即就僵硬起来，他不知所措地转开眼睛，又不得不垂眼去对上眼前的Solo，明明他要比Solo要高大那么多，却一动也不敢动。

Solo终于把他困在桌前了。

“我不介意，真的，”Solo说，他的声音听起来挺古怪，像另一个人。“我觉得那很可爱。”

“我不，可爱。”Chris顿一下，“我不——”

“我能抱你一下吗，”Chris惊得差点跳起来，他连忙说：“就一下，我保证不会很长，一秒就放开，我就是想……”他只是想要抱抱他，想要抱抱藏在这具高大身躯里那颗惊颤不已的心，这笨拙又无处诉说的温柔。

Chris轻轻地吸气，Solo能看出他脸上清清楚楚闪过的紧张和挣扎，他一定下意识就想拒绝，但又拼命忍住了。

在他的默许之下，Solo小心再跨前半步，他小心翼翼地靠近Chris，然后，轻轻地拥了上去。

那很难说是一个拥抱，更像把胳膊轻飘飘地搭上去拥抱一团空气，但就这样而已，Chris看着也快紧张到石化了。他在Solo双臂间完全静止不动，连呼吸都停了。Solo贪恋着这一秒他们衣物互相摩挲发出的沙沙声，Chris紧张的吞咽声，那和他只隔了几厘米不到的心跳声，如果他只能拥有这一秒——

他感觉到一点轻若无物的碰触，是Chris抬起手搭在他背后。

这就够了。Solo收紧了双臂，真真切切地拥住了对方，他用力得甚至把Chris冲撞得退后了半步，撞到了书桌边上。那一定很疼，但Chris眼都没眨，他站得稳稳的，他的两只胳膊也小心地环过Solo背后。

就像最后一块拼图，最终对上了属于自己的位置。

于是Solo不在乎了，那个一秒的承诺，或只做朋友，还有别的乱七八糟的一切。他抬头去寻找Chris的嘴唇，颤抖着把自己的贴上去，Chris发出一声被噎住的抽气。Solo退回一点，只是为了伸手去拿掉他的眼镜，然后他们再次笨拙地吻在了一起。

和他吻过的那些女孩都不一样，Chris身上没有香水味，也没有黏黏糊糊或滑溜溜的唇膏，Chris有的是一点点磨人的胡渣，一点干燥的汗味，他的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，在Solo唇下温柔地叹息着分开。Solo从没有过这种感觉，他从没有像这样感觉到自己心里满满的，他什么都想不起来了，只能无法自己地吻了又吻。

“朋友不做这个。”当他们终于，也许是一个小时之后吧，分开来喘口气时，Chris说，“你和Brax是朋友，你们就不会做这个。”

Solo做了个鬼脸。“那，也许我们可以，不只是朋友？”他去摸Chris的胸膛，一旦确定自己拥有畅通无阻的通行证，他就没法把手从Chris身上拿开了。Chris任由着他摸来摸去的，但也没有回答这个试探性的问题。

当Solo再次想吻他时，他才说，“你已经在一段不只是朋友的关系里了。”

Solo堪堪收住了亲上去的动作，哦，对，操，他在脑子里踹了自己一脚，他的女朋友，他完全把这个给忘了。

“没关系，”Chris说，将他的张口结舌解读为某种后悔。“你有你的生活，我并不是其中的一部分。这样就够了。”

他把手从Solo身上移走了，但Solo不肯放他走。

“我想要你变成其中的一部分，真的，”Solo急切地说，“我不知道，我从没有想过，但我确实想要，我想要你，虽然我真的不知道这又会是怎么样的关系……”Brax对他的告诫忽然一闪而过，别说你哄女孩的漂亮话，真是个好建议啊朋友，因为他现在连话都不会说了。

“我喜欢你。”

他说出来了。这些日子以来那个鬼鬼祟祟地盘桓在他的生活上空，始终在恐吓着他又蛊惑着他的念头，在这一刻，烟消云散了。Solo感觉如释重负。

“我喜欢你，我们能从这里开始吗？”

他屏住呼吸，等着Chris的回答。在潜意识里，他已经知道了Chris会说什么，很久之前他就知道Chris会怎么说。他根本不用问就知道Chris的答案。

但Solo仍然无法控制地在等待着那个回答时微微颤抖起来，他的脸烧得都要没有感觉了，他无法移动，无法掩饰，无法隐藏。他的心跳得就像冲出胸膛，如雷鸣般在他两耳哄哄地乱撞乱响。他甚至荒谬地感觉一丝怯弱，仿佛他仍然不确定Chris会不会答应他。

他鼓起了这辈子全部的勇气，等待着。

End

补完Solo这边的视角。


End file.
